poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumours in Earth-Land
Happy: '''After I won the Struggle Tournament. I found many rumours around in Earth-Land. Next day Happy is falling into Darkness and then he wake up, and realised it was just a dream '''Happy: '''Bad dream I had. But which parts were the dream? He went to see his friends '''Natsu: '''We're going on a Journey tomorrow, so don't talk about the assignment. '''Lucy: '''But we agreed we'd get it finished today. '''Happy: '''Yesterday. I fell off the Roof of the Fairy Tail, didn't I? '''Grau: '''You should have been more careful, cat. '''Natsu: '''And Thank goodness, we thought we lost you. '''Erza: Stop changing the Subject! Natsu: '''(Sigh) Okay! You win! We'll do the Assignment. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? '''Happy: '''Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the black creature... '''Galjeel: '''Not gonna do that again. '''Happy: '''How come? '''Levy: You know, things have been Strange with everything around in Magnolia, since the pictures were stolen, right? Panther Lily: '''And tomorrow, we're all gonna search around Fiore and find out what's been going on. '''Wendy: '''All the People are helping out. '''Happy: '''All that for us? I'll go get Ice Cream. He went off Minutes later '''Levy: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know staircase at Fiore? We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the strange part- the steps count different going up and down! Natsu: '''You sure!? '''Carla: '''And there are six other stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Earth-Land. '''Natsu: '''We should search those for our project. Great job! '''Levy: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders.... Gray: '''Then we will go find some new rumours! Come on! '''Lucy: '''That leave, me, you and Natsu. Let's be ready. They are ready '''Natsu: '''The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin! The others are ready '''Lucy: Did you all find some rumours yet? Gray: Nothing. Galjeel: '''You guys think you're gonna find them. We're going to find them before you. '''Levy: '''Gajeel, It's not a race. '''Galjeel: '''Well, I guess that what I called. '''Happy: Come on, let's go! They went off and they made it to Fiore Gray: '''Everyone, hurry! '''Juvia: '''Wait for me, Gray! They look at the Stairs '''Happy: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down? Carla: '''Well... actually, it's a terrible story, but... '''Wendy: '''Why? '''Carla: '''Lector is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, I don't count it right". '''Happy: '''So he counted wrong? She nodded means Yes '''Lucy: '''That one is boring. '''Carla: '''It's okay. Happy went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then he's friends show up '''Natsu: '''Oh, Happy. It's just you. '''Levy: Were you the one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us. Lucy: '''Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders! They left to find one, Natsu went to the Tunnel and saw Sting '''Natsu: '''Sting? He saw a Clone of Sting, so he's fighting them and then the Real Sting has appeared '''Sting: '''Was that you, Natzu? Oh, did you need this, Natsu? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think. '''Natsu: '''No, it's just that... there were so many of you... '''Sting: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, You can take some time. He left and he's Friends are here Levy: So the mystery voice was just Sting practicing. Natsu: '''Not really, there were a whole bunch of Hineto clones here just a minute ago... They didn't know what he means, so they went off to find the next rumour, Gray is looking at the Mirror, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up '''All: '''Gray! He get up '''Juvia: '''Are you alright, my love? '''Gray: '''I am. They look at the Mirror '''Carla: Now that's haunted! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders! They left to find another wonder Gray: '''Another me? I guess this Reflection is very scary. He left and Lucy saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out '''Lucy: '''Yikes! It was just a Dog, then he's Friends are here '''Erza: Oh, it was just a Dog? Did you let it out of the sack, Lucy? Lucy: '''I did. '''Levy: This explain one of the seven wonder. They didn't notice that the Dog has turned into a Shadow They left and went back to the town Happy: '''You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly cool. '''Levy: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six! Panther Lily: We got another one! Erza: '''The Ghost Train Mystery! '''Carla: '''Everybody knows that. '''Gray: Well, I haven't. Did you find out where the Train comes? Levy: You can see it from the hill. They all went to the Hill Happy: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute. Lefy: For they say the Train will lead us to other worlds. No Driver. No Conductor. No Passenger. NO RETURN HOME. They are waiting for the Train to come Lucy: We have to wait for our journey in two days. Gray: Yep, we better go out there and see it. ?????: Good afternoon. It was Rogue Rogue: What are you doing out here? Natsu: What do you care? Rogue: I didn't. Tell me anyway. Levy: We are waiting for the Ghost Train. Rogue: '''Waiting for the Ship! (Laugh) Don't tell me, you going see other Worlds? '''Happy: '''Yes! And we can have an adventures to see other worlds. '''Rogue: '''Why do you say that? '''Happt: '''Don't know what got into me. Maybe it's destiny. '''Rogue: '''Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel cooperate with destiny. '''Rogue: '''When you ever have to cooperated with anything? He left '''Lucy: '''Rogue! '''Rogue: I know, tomorrow! Natsu: '''Look! Levy: I knew it! They saw the Train at the Cliff far away '''Happy: '''It's really true... And there's really a Ship to other worlds. What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? They don't know '''Natsu: Then it's real? Let's go over there. They went to see the Train Natsu: '''Let's go. They are going, but then someone stop Natsu '''Natsu: '''What? It was Arcadios '''Arcadios: '''What are you doing? You and your friends are gonna fall? They look back and saw the Train gone '''Natsu: '''What? What happened? '''Arcadios: '''I just saw you and your friends are going to the cliff. What are you thinking? '''Natsu: '''I don't know. They went back home '''Natsu: Well, we finish it. The rumours are lame. Done. Lucy: '''We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. '''Happy: '''You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder. '''Natsu: '''We're not gonna do that, rumour stuff again. '''Happy: '''Alright. I'll find it, Carla? '''Natsu: '''Whatever. '''Lucy: '''Natsu. '''Carla: (Sigh) It's at Library. They said that there is a Book that wasn't belong to anyone, but from another world. And I'll take you there They went off to Castle and Happy went to the Library to find it and no luck Happy: 'Aw, I cannot find that book. I don't know which one it was? Then a Book fell off the Shelves '''Happy: '''What? He look at the Book and he saw a Sword and Shield Logo '''Happy: '''Huh? I never seen that book before... Wait.... This is the Book from other worlds! I found it! '''All: '''Shhh! '''Happy: '''Sorry. This is awesome. Okay, let's see what it say? He is reading the Book and he so amazed from it and then he heard someone '''Happy: '''Huh? Who are you? '?????: 'I come to see the door to this world. '''Happy: '''What? '?????: 'This world has been connected. '''Happy: '''Er.. What are you talking about? '?????: '''Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed. '''Happy: Well, I don't know who you are. But you don't have to scared me. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Happy: 'So you... You're came from another world? Then Edolas? '?????: '''There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. '''Happy: Is that so? Well, you'll see. Me and my friend will learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Happy: '''Okay, you are scaring me with your talking. I'm going to take this book and- He saw the Book gone '''Happy: '''What? It's gone. Hey, you. have you seen- He's gone too '''Happy: '''What he's gone? That's weird? I better go see Carla. He went off and they both left Library and went to see their friends '''Wendy: '''Hey, you two. '''Carla: '''We have finish the Report. '''Lucy: '''Great! '''Levy: '''So, want to go look for Gray? He's probably at Forest. You know... we only have two more days together. '''Happy: For what? Erza: '''For our Journey. '''Happy: Oh, right. They went to Forest and Gray eat the Ice Cream Gray: 'Tomorrow we search the Town. '''Wendy: '''Next Day's the fair. '''Carla: '''And our Journey Begin. '''Gray: '''Don't say it! It makes me exciting. '''Carla: '''Not if you explode from all that Ice Cream first. '''All: '(Laugh) Meanwhile '''Braig: Well, it looks like the Heartless are here from that second world now. '''Young Xehanort: '''Yes. And it's time for their World to be blink out. '''Braig: '''Yeah. But what about that Train we saw? '''Young Xehanort: '''That Train isn't belongs to me or other Heroes. That Train is from the past. Just like that Portal and the Ship. is coming from the Past. '''Braig: '''I see, now. Now when will the Heartless will begin for their Worlds in Darkness? '''Young Xehanort: '''Tomorrow.